Professor
by Moony4Moony
Summary: Ginny's seventh year. Harry is the new D.A.D.A. Doesn't exactly follow HBP. My first fic, please read and review. HG. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Professor by: Moony4Moony

A/n: This is my first fic, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I wrote this before HBP so it's a little off what's really happening. Forgive me; I live in an alternate reality.

Disclaimer: I know it's not mine, you know it's not mine. Let's move on.

Ginny shifted in her lilac bridesmaid dress. Now she knew why all Hermione's friends were guys, she had a terrible fashion sense. Really, the gown was rather unfortunate looking. Not that she wasn't thrilled for Hermione and Ron, they belonged together, and she just wished she didn't have to wear this dress. It was a lot frillier than Ginny thought Hermione capable. And with them getting married so soon after graduation, it was so sudden. Maybe Voldermort had convinced them to be impulse. But there was no rule; you had to be ugly to be impulsive.

She sat on her way to her seventh year at Hogwarts, for the first time alone. In all her previous years she'd had at least one brother along with Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

Oh well, it was her last year and she'd devote it to studying for her N.E.W.T.'s and this time Harry wouldn't be around to distract her. She hadn't seen him since Ron and Hermione's wedding but he'd said he'd keep in touch so she believed him. During his seventh year at Hogwarts he'd vanquished Lord Voldermort, this time for good and she had finally accepted that she still had feelings for him, since her bloody first year, in fact. Of course, he had no idea and she planned to keep it that way.

Ginny's first class of the year was DADA. Not that she was bad at it, but she was slightly apprehensive because, yet again, there would be a new professor.

She was the first one to arrive in class. The professor had his back to her but she figured that she'd know that back anywhere. After all, she'd dreamed about it since she was ten.

"Is that any way to greet your class, professor?"

Harry turned and grinned before coming to hug her.

"You should remember to treat your professor with respect, Miss Weasley. The next time you question me, I'll be forced to take points from Gryffindor."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"The year has barely started. I doubt we have points to take."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Professor," she added with a roll of her eyes. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I thought it would be good to take a year off, so to speak before starting school again, but it looks like I wound up here anyway. When McGonagall offered I agreed to do it, sort of as a tribute to Dumbledore. But Ginny, it's important I don't show you any favoritism because it could cause me to lose my job," he smiled.

She smiled in return, "I get it, but if you ever take points from me, I'll kill you."

He laughed. "Miss Weasley, I don't know why you think you need remedial D.A.D.A. so early in the year, but if you are so worried come by my office tonight and we'll discuss it."

Ginny turned to see her classmates had begun to trickle in. He might be worried about keeping his job, but if word got around that she "needed" D.A.D.A. tutoring, he was going to have a lot more to worry about.

A/N: more to come. Remember the three R's. Review, Review, Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor by: Moony4Moony

Disclaimer: We all know the situation

A/N: Okay, first things first, thank you to all my reviewers. There have been a total of five! Don't mock me I'm really excited. Second, I know 85 people read my story, so where are my reviews? After I preached for like a paragraph! Third, This story had already been written…..but now everyone had been saying things that make me want to go in a different direction, so it could be a while. Fourth, a special thanks to storyluver (who was my first reviewer) and bwitched and the three others. I love you!

Ch.2

In his new office that night Harry let out a groan of frustration. Ginny was prettier this year than he remembered and it was annoying because she seemed to do that a lot. Not only did she not know that he was having trouble teaching his classes, if he tried to act on his feelings for her, it could cost him his job.

Still, an image of her floated in his mind, irritating, but beautiful. He groaned again. His door creaked open and he saw her standing there. She closed the door.

"If anyone thinks I'm taking remedial D.A.D.A., you are so dead," she hissed.

He gestured for her to take a seat. "You don't want to take classes alone with me?"

Mentally he shook his head. That called up too many exciting thoughts of him and her together. Alone. He gulped.

She turned red and replied, "Sure, just not _remedial_."

Then she changed the subject. "So, are you coming to the burrow for Christmas?"

"Well, I was planning on it. Your mother told me you were expecting loads of people."

"Yeah, everyone but Percy. Mum invited most of the order. I think it'll be good for her to see people, with the war over now she just wants to know everyone is safe and happy. "

"Sounds just like her. She cares about everyone and that is the thing I like most about her. You'd better go because it's almost curfew but I wanted to ask if I could have a picture of you in your bridesmaid dress."

She pulled out her wand. "Mention that dress ever again and you'll pay. I guess I do have to be going though, I still have Charms homework and it looks complicated."

There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

Ginny had inhaled her breakfast and was on her way to the quittich pitch. The team not only had to replace the keeper position Ron had left, but also the seeker, which seemed a bit strange after seven years with the same one. Apart from the time, Ginny, herself, had held the position for part of a year.

It didn't really matter if she was late. Roger, the team captain, had a crush on her and in his eyes she could get away with murder. Still, she liked to set a good example. Throwing open the door, she hustled in but was stopped short by the image of Harry without his shirt on. He turned to face her head on.

"Hey Gin," he said before pulling on his old Gryffindor robe. She couldn't even manage a full sentence, just mumbled, "Hi" back before running to the girls' side.

Not that it was really her fault, she rationalized, I can hardly function around Harry with his clothes on, I never thought I'd have to deal with him half naked.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen guys without their shirts on, cripes, she had six brothers. But, of course, Harry was so much nicer to look at than any of them.

After practice, Ginny could have hung her head in shame. Harry had just been there to help the team find a replacement seeker, but she had never played so terribly in her life. She kept seeing flashes of him without his shirt. And once she'd been so caught up, she'd dropped the quaffle. If Harry didn't leave soon she'd probably be kicked off the team and expelled.

Harry had decided to travel to the Burrow by floo powder, for the Christmas holiday. It really was most convenient because of course, you couldn't apparate and it was such a long way to fly. Plus, he wouldn't have to ride the train with Ginny. He'd hardly gotten a good night's sleep since school had started. The urge to jump over her desk and start snogging with her in the middle of class was almost irresistible. And he wasn't sure he'd be able to look her mother in the eye.

When he arrived at the Burrow, it wasn't Mrs. Weasley who greeted him, well it was, but she was more commonly know as Hermione. At least it rather looked like Hermione. She'd gained a bit of weight though. Anyway, the fat Hermione hugged him.

"Harry, we half expected you to come by train with Ginny. Oh well, everything can be arranged. How are you? How is teaching? Any good students? Is everything still the same? Are you sure you've been eating enough? By the way, I need you to meet Ginny at the train station for me, since you didn't come with her."

He shook his head. The new Hermione talked a lot more than she used to.

"Uh…..Why?"

"Well, no one else is home here right now. All the Weasleys are at work, I've been let off early for the holiday, you know, and Mrs. Weasley went to do some holiday shopping. None of that would matter but Ron made me promise not to leave the house, so there will be no one waiting for Ginny unless you go. She's still too young to apparate."

Hermione had promised Ron she wouldn't leave the house? Not only was it unlike Ron to ask such a thing, it was terribly out of character for Hermione to listen to him. It looked like there was no hope for it, he'd have to pick Ginny up from the station and hope he didn't throw himself at her as she disembarked.

A/N: If you don't review I'll know and I WILL FIND YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Professor by: Moony4Moony

A/N: To all my lovely reviewers thanks. Apparently there are only a few decent people left in this world so thanks! I don't have too much time to write but I'll do what I can.

Disclaimer: Ha, Ha, Ha.

Ginny got off the train to find not one member of her family waiting for her. Talk about disappointing. However she did see Harry walking toward her, his face beet red.

"Why Professor, I didn't know you'd be here!" She exclaimed loudly.

He hissed, "Will you keep quiet."

A group of Slytherins had turned and we watching with interest.

"Yes, I had a lovely trip, thank you for asking. Are you here to see me home?"

"Yes Miss Weasley, your sister-in-law asked me to take you home."

Finally, she lowered her voice. "Why didn't she come herself? That isn't like Hermione."

He took hold of her elbow and steered her to a car that looked like it might belong to the ministry.

"I know your brother made her promise not to leave the house and she's gotten quite fat."

At this, Ginny burst out laughing. When he questioned her she refused to say a word. Upon arriving at the Burrow she found Hermione poised to throw herself at her. This seemed a slight bit dubious considering her newly acquired girth.

"Hermione Weasley, I cannot believe you would not tell me as soon as you found out I was going to be an aunt."

Hermione laughed, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm already as big as a blimp."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "I'm sure Ron doesn't mind."

Both girls burst out laughing when they turned to look at Harry. He looked thunderstruck.

"Good grief Hermione, you're pregnant already?"

This made Hermione blush and Ginny laugh harder. Between fits of laughter she added, "He thought you had just gotten fat."

Hermione smiled mischievously, "Hmm…. I'd be willing to bet that he's thought about getting you fat before." Then without another word she left the room. Ginny turned to Harry. He was bright red and looked as though he wanted to kill someone, with Hermione as the most likely candidate. With a thrill she realized that he wouldn't be looking like that unless it was true and he did like her.

"How were you planning on doing that Professor?"

He stepped closer to Ginny and bent his head. He was going to kiss her, she could see it in his gorgeous green eyes. But before he actually got around to it Fred and George burst through the front door.

"Hermione! We came the muggle way, like you said and what a hassle! No wonder they are such stupid gits! Harry, nice to see you"

"Or should we say Professor?" George broke in.

"Yeah we'll never be able to look at you the same way, I mean after all we did for you-"

"Ginny, still following Harry are you?"

"You know mate, she's really got it bad for you-"

"-We've read her diary-"

"-Loads of information-"

"You should take a look sometime-"

"-It's a riot."

Ginny broke in, her face red. "You two are the ones causing a riot. Go see Hermione or something."

"No way," they chorused "And leave you to jump poor Harry?"

By this time most of the family had arrived at the burrow and Ginny was engulfed in a hug from her mother.

"Ginny, how are you? You look well, not too lonely at school dear? I suppose not with Harry there. How are you dear? (She had moved on to Harry) How do you like teaching? Ginny hasn't been giving you trouble has she?"

Harry just shook his head as Mrs. Weasley rattled on.

Christmas had been a disappointment. Harry hadn't gotten a chance to kiss Ginny over the Christmas break like he'd wanted to. However, Ginny had whispered in his ear, while hugging him good-bye, that when he got back to school he'd better be prepared to kiss her a lot, before she'd turned red and went to stand by George.

And he wasn't bloody likely to forget it. She was all he'd thought about since his return to the school. When she opened his office door he grinned.

"Were you planning on jumping me?"

She grinned back, "I'm not the one who had dreams about getting someone pregnant."

He pulled her close, "I'm glad because that would be disturbing."

She pulled his head down, "Shut up Professor."

A/N: You know what to do.


End file.
